A loving confrontation
by JoyfulRiri
Summary: Words that stung in her heart. A close relationship that is left hanging between the friend zone and the intimacy. Apologozies and a night that none of them would want to forget. Post "Padre Sandunguero". Slightly AU. Definitely M.


_**Hey, fanfictioners! Since there's no new episode of our favorite tv show, I decided to take matters in hand and write a new story. So this is definitely a Bensaro pairing! Takes place after "**_**_Padre Sandunguero_**_**" and includes spoilers about the forenamed episode. Some hints of Rollaro friendship. WARNING:It's my first attempt to write a M rated story so be gentle!**_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

_**Remember, I own nothing!**_

It was almost midnight at the 1-6 precinct as the Detectives filled their paperwork for the latest case. Fin was the first one to notice the fuss in his Sergeant's office. He shared a confused look with Amanda as she shrugged indicating she had no idea. Carisi came back from the break room holding his forth cup of black coffee and noticed Nick daydreaming or rather nightdreaming considering the time.

"Hey, are you ok?"he asked offering a light pad on his shoulder. Nick broke out of his reverie and looked up to see Carisi starring at him.

"Yeah, I am fine" he said trying to convince both himself and his coworker. Olivia submerged from her office, slamming shut the door behind her and heading for the elevators.

"Where's the fire, Sergeant?" Fin asked her playfully. Olivia sent him a badass Benson glare making clear it wasn't time for jokes. She quickly got in and came back minutes later more frustrated than she was before.

"Go home! You did a good job!"she growled and shut her office's door leaving the detectives sharing worried looks. Amanda contemplated going in to check on her Sergeant, but Carisi stopped her with Fin's approval.

"She gave the death glare to Fin, imagine her reaction at any comment of yours" Amanda smiled at him and started getting ready to leave.

"Who's up for a drink? Carisi? Amaro? 'Manda?" Fin suggested while he kept stealing worried glances to Olivia's office.

"No, thanks. I need a shower asap" Carisi turned Fin down.

"I'll come" Amanda said and questioned Nick silently.

"I am staying here for another quarter, need to finish this report"

"Just take it easy ok?" Amanda squeezed his shoulder as she passed behind him followed by the two detectives.

"Do not, I repeat do not approach Liv, she is considered armed and dangerous" Fin shouted and earned Nick's chuckle.

As soon as they were gone, he reached in his jacket searching for the golden jewellery. He picked up the chain and gently caressed the engraved word. Nick rose from his seat and walked to his boss' office knocking the door. He heard a faint "come in" and entered with his signature smile on his face.

"I told you to go home,Amaro!" Olivia looked at him with a glare and he knew in an instant that she was on the verge of her breaking point. _"Amaro?"_. She hadn't called like that in a long time. It was always Nick.

"What do you need?"she asked a little more gently as she thought his so recent ride to hell with his father's case.

"I...I thought that maybe we could go for a drink or go to my place and order take out, since Lucy is in Montreal and my mother has volunteered to babysit all night...I mean that we could but it's real up to you...and..." he stammered even thought she had stopped glaring at him and a small smile appeared on her face.

"I'd like that...partner" she said as she stood up and put her coat and scarf on.

"So "Amaro" turns into "partner" in a matter of seconds?"he said teasingly but stopped when she glared at him again.

"Alright, I am shutting up" he had his hands in surrender and Olivia laughed at him playfully punching his chest.

* * *

They ended up at a small bistro near Nick's apartment so Olivia could swing by and pick her son up from his mother.

"It is delicious!"she exclaimed as she tasted the last of her spaghetti.

"You have tomato pasta all over your left side of your lips" he chuckled and she tried to wipe off her face the pasta as he sipped the last of his beer.

"How do I look now?"

"Great, as always!"he said earning a light kick under the table. She suddenly turned serious as her expression darkened.

"Always? Even with blood all over my face?" she asked bitterly and closed her eyes as she felt them burn at the edges.

Suddenly the tension between the two partners was almost unbearable.

Nick cursed under his breath and knew too well that he had caused all of this.

_"So what, you're forgiving your father... or William Lewis? Ah, have you forgiven them?" _

_"Wow.." _

He could still hear her voice cracking even saying this single syllabus, the hurt and betrayal evident in her eyes. He said he was sorry which was true but what he said was harsh, out of line and definitely hurtful. He wished that he could take it back. Before he realised what had happened, Olivia threw some cash on the table, put her coat on and headed for the door. Nick took action by also leaving cash on the booth and jogged for the door.

"Olivia, please stop."

He shouted as she was walking to the sidewalk heading for his home. He grabbed her arm more harshly than he intended and mentally slapped himself as she flinched at the touch.

"Just let me go!"she almost screamed and tears spilled on her face that she angrily wipped off with her hand.

"I am sorry, Liv. Please let's talk" he begged as his eyes started filling with tears as well.

"I don't wanna talk" she shouted as Nick tried to calm her down in vain.

"Liv, please I know I am in fault, but give me a chance to talk to you!"

"You're out of chances!"

"Since then?"he sounded frustrated.

"Since you are shutting me out!"she screamed in his face.

"This is bullshit, you are the one with the "I am fine" line!"

"Oh screw you, Amaro."

She started walking to the direction of his home as he took deep breaths and followed suit. She sensed his presence right behind her but did nothing to acknowledge him. Their walk to his apartment was full of tension as neither Olivia nor Nick said a word. He approached her when she was right in front of the sidewalk of his house and slipped his hand in hers. She tensed at his action but after a while she relaxed a little and stopped at his door waiting for him to unlock it.

"Liv...I..." he tried to say but he chocked on his tears and vainly tried to compose himself.

"We can talk inside..." she whispered as her own voice betrayed her. He opened the door and headed for the bedroom to check on his mother and Olivia for Zara's room to see Noah. After a couple of minutes they emerged from the rooms.

"Nick, it's late. I'd better take Noah and head home. We can talk in the morning, I promise."

Her lips turned lighlty upwards as he locked his eyes with hers.

"Ok. Let me drive you."

"Nick, your car is parked in the precinct, mine as well"

"I'll take my mother's"

"No, it's ok. I'll call a cab"

"Liv, it is nearly 2 a.m. It is dangerous to take a cab especially with Noah. And I am not saying that you can't take care of yourself or your son, I am just willing to help."

She eyed him contemplating his words and nobbed at him while heading to the room to pick up Noah. As Nick locked the door behind him to make sure his mother was safe, she unlocked the car and hopped at the back seat with Noah in her arms. The ride was silent and as was their way to her apartment. Olivia tried in vain to get Noah back to sleep as he started fussing and after a while she lost hope. She changed his diaper and went to the kitchen to make him a bottle.

Nick was still standing at the hall and waited awkwardly. She almost smiled. Almost.

"You can crash on the couch if you want, and return your mother's car in the morning"

"Thank you"

Their eyes locked for once more and he started getting comfortable on the couch. After a while Noah was fast asleep, so was Nick. Olivia silently padded in the living room, covered her partner with a blanket and got in her bedroom crashing on the bed and falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

As the sun danced on his face he frowned and gradually opened his eyes. He found his surroundings and remembered he was in Liv's apartment. He got up, dressed up quickly and recalled that he still had her necklace. He set it on the kitchen island, wrote a note and got out of the apartment locking the door behind him with his spare key and heading to his home.

The sound of her son's fussing woke her up. She immediately got out of bed and reached for her baby boy. She rocked him gently and after he got soothed she let him in his crib in order to fix his bottle. Her breath caught in her throat as she walked in the kitchen and saw her all familiar "fearless" necklace she had been looking for last night. She smiled as she noticed his note.

_"Good morning partner. I feel like shit for what happened between us. Call me when you wake up for a walk in the park with our little man? P.S. I found it at the second floor's stairs at the precinct. No elevator? Trying to keep fit? Let me know. Love, Nick."_

She chuckled at his comment and caressed her necklace smiling. She couldn't hold a grudge at him for any longer. She cared about him just like she knew he cared for her. They both have screwed up and needed to make things better for their relationship. _What kind of relationship was that? _Olivia wondered and started thinking about how they really got in this mess. She sighed loudly. It was definitely time to make amends.

She fed and bathed Noah, took a short shower, got dressed in leggings, a short t-shirt and a sweater and took care her son's outfit as well. As she was ready to search for her cell, it started ringing letting her know his whereabouts. She smiled at the caller ID and picked up.

"Thanks for the pending. Ι was driving myself crazy last night trying to find it."

"Good morning to you, too"he said sarcastically sensing her good mood.

"Your welcome" he added.

She smiled and asked him where he was.

"I'm on my way to the park. You and Noah coming?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in 10'. Our usual spot?"

"Ok, yeah. See you later, Liv!"

"Ok. Bye."

And with that been said she put Noah in his stroller and got out of her home.

* * *

"Ηey! You look good. I had your usual" he commented as she approached him and handed her a cup of steaming black coffee.

She mumbled a "thanks" smiling at him and his face lit up seeing both her beautiful smile and Noah reaching for him. Nick picked the boy up and started tickling him gaining his joyful laughter. Olivia smiled at the interaction and sat at the nearby bench closing her eyes and letting the sunlight wash over her face.

_My lover's the sunlight._

Nick sat beside her and let Noah crawl to the ground as he played with his favorite stuffed bear. She opened her eyes as she felt him starring at her. Their eyes locked as she smiled and reached for his hand. She squeezed his hand gently and was about to talk when he cut her off.

"I can't resist. I am sorry"

She gave him a confused look and then her face turned into a complete surprise or even shock as he closed the gap between them and their lips met. He kissed her slowly, gently, lovingly but when she remained still and didn't kiss him back he tried to compose himself and his face turned red from embarrassment. He mumbled something about being sorry once again and turned his gaze to Noah who was quietly crawling to the direction of a little puppy and his owner, just in time to save both of them from the awkardness.

"Noah, be careful" Olivia's mother instincts kicked in as she stood up and approached her son ready to shield him from the dog.

"Don't worry. He is vaccinated and very friendly"

The young boy reassured her and as a confirmation the puppy gently licked Noah's stretched little fist and the baby giggled at the new found feeling. Olivia played for a while with her son and the puppy and tried to console her son as the owner headed to his home along with his dog.

"Noah, it's okay. The puppy is hungry and needs to be at his home" she whispered in his ear kissing his chubby cheeks and swiping him off the ground.

"We could take a walk?" Nick asked her timidly trying to avoid her gaze.

"Yeah, sure" she put Noah in his stroller and they headed for the other side of the park.

As she pushed Noah with her one hand she tentatively reached for Nick's shoulder causing him to jump.

"I am sorry. I was lost in my thoughts"

"I know and please stop apologising"

"Well, it's a little late for that, don't you think? I mean, I kissed you and you obviously didn't want to."

"It's not that I didn't want to, I was just caught off guard. We had a fight less than 12 hours ago and the last thing I expected was you kissing me."

He looked at her shocked. _"It's not that I didn't want."_ Her words echoed in his mind. So she wanted him to kiss her? She knew how he felt about her?

"What I said last night was wrong." Her voice got him out of his thoughts once more.

"I guess I was pissed that you didn't tell me about your affair with Amanda"

"You knew?" He was dumpfounded once again.

"She told me"

"She did? We are not together anymore."

"I know. I wish you hadn't shut me out. I know you trust me but it seemed wrong to be confiding on Amanda and not me. Νot that I am jealous, but I thought that we were close enough to talk to me about the shooting or Simon Wilkes' case...It sounds stupid, right?"She chuckled and avoided his gaze.

Nick put his hand on the small of her waist trying to bring her close. She tensed at first and then relaxed under his touch.

"It's not stupid. I know how you fell because I felt the same way when you shut me out about Lewis and instead Brian was the one to know more. I felt like you didn't count on me."

"I do trust you and I count on you. You are my partner for better or worse" She repeated the exact same words her partner for 12 years had used, only this time she would stick on them no matter what. And she knew that Nick would not betray her either.

"Liv, I don't want you to feel that you're replacing Amanda or you're a second choice... Amanda and I had a good time but it's..."

"She told me that she drifted away from you because she saw they way you look at me. She said that you are in love with me"

"Well, I didn't pay her well enough to shut her mouth." He joked and then turned to look at her face, a sight that he grew to love over the years.

"And since then you and Amanda have became buddies?"

Olivia punced him lightly on his arm and rolled her eyes.

"We are not buddies, we've just been closer than before, especially after what happened with Patton. We talk over dinner once or maybe twice a week... It feels good to be able to communicate with the only female officer" Olivia admitted, smiling at the thought of their somewhat newfound relatioship.

"She was right" Nick interrupted her thoughts.

She gave him a perplexed look demanding more.

"Amanda, she was right about what she said...I am in love with you. I love you...But it's okay not to feel the same... I don't want to ruin our friendship, Liv, you are too precious to lose you because of my feelings." He starred at he ground as she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him.

"What if I feel the same?" she asked while a small smile appeared on he face.

Nick gulped and remained silent, enable to believe what she's just told him.

"Nick? What if I feel the same?" She repeated as their eyes locked.

"I... I would hug you tight and kiss you and then I would take you home and make love to you - with your permission of course - all night long"

She smiled timidly and approached him even more whispering in his ear.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Liv..."

"Kiss me"

Her demand was so abrupt, her voice so gentle and seductive at the same time. He did what she asked for with so much pleasure. As her lips parted he timidly accessed her mouth and then more violently as her tongue crashed lustfully against his.

"We're in public" she mumbled against his lips and Nick detached unwillingly his mouth from hers. They both laughed as they saw Noah looking at them with curiosity.

"Hopefully he won't say anything about it" Nick jocked and stole another peck from Olivia's lips.

"Let's go home. You made a promise and I hope you're a man of your word"

She winked at him as she pushed the stroller and felt his arm snaking at the small of her back.

_My lover's got humor, she's the giggle at a funeral_

"Liv...?"

"Say you're sorry once more and I'll shoot you" Nick smiled at her and looked at her features. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met. He wished he had a chance to let her know how much she meant to him.

_Knows everybody's dissaproval, I should've worshipped her sooner._

"I didn't mean what I said the other day in your office"

"I know" she answered, her voice not giving away how she felt.

"That's all you got to say?" He asked surprised.

"Nick, it was definitely not okay to say what you said, but I know you didn't mean it and I also know that you felt guilty the second you realised how bad they sounded. I don't hold a grudge against you, because I care so much that it hurts"

Their eyes locked once again as Olivia tried to convey what she would never had the courage to admit outloud.

_"I love you"_ her eyes screamed although her lips didn't move.

_"I love you more"_ Nick said with his heart swelling with deep feelings for the woman beside him.

* * *

''Oh my! Liv... You are truly beautiful"

She was laying at her back on the bed with her hair faning her face wearing only a match of white lace lingerie as Nick was laying beside her kissing every exposed skin of her body.

"Noah's asleep?" She asked for the forth time.

"Yeah.., out like a light.."

He continued kissing her neck and sucked on a particular spot that seemed to drive her off the edge. She moaned softly as she reached for his jeans and tried to take them off without breaking the contact of his lips on her flesh. Nick shrugged his jeans off and felt his blood boiling as she cupped his buttocks and roughly squeezed them upon his briefs.

He reached for her back unclasping her bra and her breasts were freed making him moan with anticipation. He looked at her searching for permission and Olivia moved her upper body closer to his face encouraging him to go on.

_My church offers no absolutes , She tells me "Worship in the bedroom"_

He licked her nipple and her breath hitched at her throat. He took the left one into his mouth as he gently bit, sucked and licked her while pinching her right one. He continued his sweet assault on the other nipple as Olivia breathed his name like a curse. Then he continued his travel west kissing her navel and grabbing with his teeth her panties attempting to take them off. Olivia had her eyes glued on him watching intently his every movement and helped him take off her underwear.

"So perfect..." He kissed the inside of her thighs and when he felt she had relaxed completely under his touch he gave her one long lick on her folds.

"So wet,babe"

"Nick, more, I need more, babe" she panted under his touch.

He started lapping her folds, gently sucking on her swollen clit as she kept moaning louder and louder. He felt himself getting even harder and continued licking, sucking and biting until he felt her walls shaking and more of her juices in his mouth. She screamed his name not bothering to keep it low as she racked her fingers on his hair and threw her head backwards in ecstasy.

As her breathed became more controlled she looked at him and smiled feeling his lips on her abdomen, then her breasts and finally on her lips. Their lips crashed hungrily and she bucked her hips on his erection moaning loudly and smiling against his lips when he groaned in pleasure. Her hand roamed on his back gently scratching him and she quickly got rid off his briefs. She licked her lips appreciating his big cock and started stroking him. He groaned as he bucked his hips in her hand and pulled her in for a deep, sensual kiss.

"I can't wait to taste you" She whispered in his ear making him moan.

"Liv,are you sure you want to do th...?"

His voice trailled off as she took him all in her mouth and starred in his eyes taking pleasure on his dilated pupils and half opened mouth. She went on kissing his shaft, licking the head and the big vain of his cock as he gently guided her head and looked at her intently.

"My god, Liv! Don't ever stop"

She smirked at his eagerness and started picking up her pace. She felt him spasming and give him one last lick as he came hard in her mouth her name falling off his lips. She took every drop he gave her and let his cock free with a pop.

She got back to his side smiling at him and he pulled her in for another make out session that left them breathless.

"You are amazing, Liv"

"So were you when you worked your magic down there" she smiled timidly and sucked on his earlobe.

"I can' t wait to be inside you"

"Don't wait, babe"

"Are you nice and wet for me?"

"I like it when you talk dirty"

"Let me check"

They both moaned loudly as he put two fingers inside her.

"So wet for me"

"Only for you babe. I need to feel your big thick cock inside my wet tight pussy"

Nick moaned at her words and aligned his already hard erection at her entrance. He teased her folds with the tip of his cock and when none of them could stand the torture he pushed himself in her. She cried out from pleasure and it took all he had not to come right here.

"Are you ok?"

"Nick, move"

He started at a low pace but when Olivia snaked her legs on his back and started bucking her hips in his dick he lost it. They both move quickly in perfect sync and moments later Nick felt Olivia's walls grasping his cock. He reached out rubbing her clit and she came hard around him.

"Nick!" she almost screamed and she bit his shoulder as she kept coming.

_The only heaven I'll sent to is when I am alone with you_

Listening Olivia spelling his name made him undone. He followed her in paradise, spilling his seed deep inside her, screaming her name. They held each other as they come down from the earth shattering orgasm.

_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin._

"Wow..." she said breathlessly.

"It was definitely wow..."

"Noah didn't wake up during the whole time"

"He's a heavy sleeper, considering you screamed from the top of your lungs"

She punched playfully his chest and he made an attempt to move, but she pushed him on her.

"I take it that you don't want me to get out of you"

She kissed him lazily and mumbled against his lips: "Just stay inside me for a while"

"My pleasure" He chuckled as he moved them to their sides while staying inside her.

After some time he slipped out off her and she groaned at the lack of the contact. He put the cover on their naked bodies as he snaked his hands on her body bringing her closer to him. Olivia rested her head on Nick's chest and started drifting to sleep while hearing his heartbeat.

"Liv?" he whispered softly kissing her temple.

"Hmm..."

"I am falling even more for you than I thought was possible"

"I know..."

"That's all you're gonna say?" He asked incredulously.

"I need to sleep..."

"Ok. Sleep well" Nick kissed her hair and closed his eyes. His breathing was soon more relaxed and Olivia nudged him lightly making sure he was asleep.

"I love you, just don't let me run away as I always do" She turned on her side feeling his bare chest on her back and soon fell asleep.

"You're stuck with me." he whispered gently and hugged her from behind.

"For better or worse." he added while kissing her hair.

She smiled and even though she was asleep, her brain registered his words. Her mended heart as well.

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think? Please let me know by leaving a review! 'Cause reviews are love!**_

_**Credits of the song to the one and only Hozier "Take me to church"**_

_**Till next story, take care!**_

_**~xxx Joyful Riri**_


End file.
